Stabbing Adventure
by Hina02
Summary: A BelxFran fanfiction, Fran is in love on Bel, Bel is in love on Fran how they will gonna tell it to each other find out
1. Chapter 1: Goodnight Kiss

**Well this is chapter 1 / 20 please read...**

**by the way i do not own katekyo hitman reborn...**

* * *

><p>Fran is a newbie as a mist guardian of the Varia he is a replacement so Bel force him to wear a huge frog hat it's because it's reminds him of Mammon afterall Fran didn't like the gift and he had a bad feeling about this, when he was going to remove the frog hat he get stab 3 times so it's all started he didn't wan't to show any emotions and he was not violent like the other members but being like that is so bored<p>

Ushishi~ froggy the prince is bored~

who cares sempai...

stab. stab. stab.

what the-! sempai! don't bother me! go and annoyed the others! Fran was trying to keep his monotone voice even he was yelling at his fake-prince-sempai

don't order the prince!

correction...

what~?

fake prince...

stab.

the prince is not fake, i'am a real prince! Fran just nodd and leave the staring prince at him, he wanted to make his sempai go away and most of all he didn't wan't to see Bel if he only had a power like that vanishing someone he will going to use it in no time they really hate each other but Bel followed his Froggy, Fran didn't noticed it

Froggy~

don't follow me sempai... if your'e bored go entertain yourself...

stab. stab. stab.

ushishishi~! now i'm entertaining my self~

i hate you sempai...

i hate you to froggy~

silence...

froggy?

silence...

toad?

silence...

un-cute kouhai?

silence...

YOU DAMN FROGGY! DON'T IGNORE THE PRINCE!

what prince...?

stab.

who else~ me the only one~

no sempai...

why?

your'e wrong...

what?

your'e a fake-fallen-prince sempai...

stab. stab. stab.

ushishi~ i'am not wrong froggy~ it's you~

huh?... me...?

yes you~

never mind sempai... i'm going to sleep...

ushishishi~! okay... okay... the prince is tired too! nighty, night froggy~

good night to sempai...

did i say good night froggy~?

yeah... you say nighty, night...

ushishi~ but i didn't say good night~ do i'am right froggy~?

yeah, yeah, never mind...

ushishi~

it's still the same... sempai...

how about a good night kiss~ froggy~?

wtf... sempai... as Fran feel something heat creeping out and up through his nervous face, the truth is even he hate his sempai he still has a crush on Bel, but Bel didn't know it he just keep stabbing his kouhai whether Fran likes it or not, sempai... he though

w-well okay sempai...

oh~ is the frog is blushing and nervous~?

not at all sempai!

ushishi~ just kidding~ As Bel leaning closer and closer to Fran as their noses brush together as Fran closed his eyes but he thought his sempai is going to kiss him on his lips, Bel only kissed him through his pale smooth cheek

ushishishi~! sleep tight froggy~

i hate you sempai... Fran mumbled

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1  20**


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Movie

**Hey... this is chapter 2 / 10 please read properly**

* * *

><p>As Fran walk through his bedroom, he change his clothes, a green and white stripes and a froggy sleepers and then he removed his froggy hat without a permission to his sempai, he didn't care he just removed it<p>

ushishishi~

that grin...

ushishishi~

i hear that stupid grin again...

ushishishi~

sempai... i know that your'e hear just show up and tell me, what do you wan't...?

i wan't to watch scary movies with you~

then watch sempai... i'm sleeping... as Fran pulled up his covers Bel's grin gone and then stared at his kouhai's sleeping eyes those thick eyelashes and blushing cheeks it's so attractive Fran was too cute but don't wan't to admit it he is too embarrassed to tell to his froggy

he shake his head to wake up from his thoughts and then he started to blush hard then those cheshire grin appear again through his face as he stab Fran and then Fran started to wake up again and then look up to his sempai that sitting next to his bed

sempai... i'm very tired... quit waking me up...

ushishi~ no~

sempai... please...

don't order the prince peasant! as Bel's glance look at his kouhai's head the huge frog hat wa gone a vein popped out came to his face as he grab the covers through his froggy and lifted it up as he saw what Fran was hugging the gift he give the huge frog hat, Bel blush again once more this time even more redder even a tomato and other red thing will get jealous at his redness, as Fran's eyes opened up

fine sempai... i'm gonna watch a scary movie with you...

ushishishi~

sempai... if you don't stop those stupid grin of yours i'm not gonna watch movie with you...

fine froggy, fine, Bel pouted

then sempai pick... as Fran grab all the scary movie's to Bel as he began to pick one he stared at the movie called "The Grudge", Fran's body began to shake as he saw what his sempai pick he didn't like that movie at all it's making him so terrified making him not to fall asleep

O-okay S-sempai... Fran said shaking

oh~ is the froggy scared~ ushishishi~

N-no sempai!

then why are you shaking~?

nothing sempai! i'm okay!

okay froggy~

as Bel stared hard to Fran as he started to insert the movie

S-sempai... A-are Y-you... S-sure... T-to W-watch T-this M-movie...? Fran was now totally scared Bel just watch staring at the t.v grinning widely at the movie Fran just ignored the ushishishi~! thingy that Bel was grinning he just wan't the movie stop

As Fran was scared at the movie he move closely to his sempai, as Bel noticed it he move closely as well to his kouhai, now they can feel their heat moving closely to each other but suddenly in the movie a girl was popped out, Fran was shock he started to grab Bel's collar as he pressed his face through his sempai's chest as Bel stared at Fran he hugged him tightly Bel blush once more, as well as Fran

Fran fell asleep as Bel whispered quietly

_good night froggy..._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2  20**


	3. Chapter 3: Pervert Prince

**sorry for the late chapter again and sorry for the part 2 that i wrote 1/10 it is 1/20 hope you all understand! thanks for understanding!**

**anyway this is chapte 3 / 20 hope you read well!**

* * *

><p>sheeeeesh... what a night i dream scary things... that is a nightmare thanks to my idiotic-fallen-fake-prince sempai... Fran though<p>

maybe i should eat first before going to take a hot warm bath...

As Fran walk through the kitchen he spotted Lussuria who's wearing a light pink with a teddy bear in the middle and making some breakfast, And Belphegor who's eating like a childish pig, Fran just rolled his emerald eyes and began to walk to his seat

Morning sempai... Morning mama-Luss

Morning Froggy~ ushishi~

oh~ good morning my little Franny~

what do you wan't for breakfast~? Lussuria question

maybe... some... fried eggs and pancakes... Fran answered

Okay~ Franny~ just wait a little~ Luss said, Fran just nodded and look over through his sempai, _wow sempai was too hot..._ WTF! i'am thinking! Fran said it out loud

ushishi~ thinking what Froggy~? Bel asked

it's nothing sempai... nothing at all... as Fran looked away to his sempai to hide his deep reddish blush through his face

stab. stab. stab.

Froggy~ you can't hide anything from the prince~

Fran stand up through his seat and began to walk and said, Gaylo- i mean mama-Luss i lost my appetite, But Franny-kun~ you have to eat~ , i don't wan't any at all... , Lussuria just stared at Fran, As Bel began to stand up through his seat and follow his one and only froggy

Bel-kun~ are you done~?

ushishi~ yes mama-Luss~

Bel walked behind his froggy, As Fran didn't noticed it, Fran always didn't noticed his sempai when Bel was spying on him or following him he just walk through his room to take a hot bath

Fran stepped through his Bathroom and began to undress as Bel followed him to his bathroom until Bel saw it all Fran's pale beautiful white skin as he blush harder until a blood burst through his nose

He started to run to his froggy's towel and began to fainted, As Fran already noticed it and began to blush harder and think something...

_that was a golden warning to a one and only pervert-idiotic-fallen-fake-prince sempai..._

* * *

><p><strong>does it good~ please say yes~ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Commoners Cafe

**this is chapter 4 / 20 hope you all read well~**

* * *

><p>Okay the rest of the trash or the varia, will now going to a place they like... Xanxus said it annoyed<p>

that's great Bossu! Levi said it encourage

Vooooooiiiii! you Damn Lazy Boss! Squalo said it shout

oh~ that's very great~ now i can go to spa~ Bossu~ Lussuria sait it touched

Oh~ killing spree~ ushishi~ Bel said it proudly

hmm... ok... Fran said it boredly

We must have some vacations trashes... we don't have to be on a mission for only this day...

ushishi~

As Fran rolled his eye's and began to walked through his bedroom and began to change his uniform he wear a long sleeve shirt and a apple green jacket and a apple green pants he pick a belt he choose the yellow one and began to snake it through his manly body

knock! knock! knock!

Froggy~ are you done~

just a minute sempai... as he began to open the door, Bel was wearing a black and gray stripped jacket and a red shirt, Bel's pant's wear blue and baggy his white belt is on even his lovely tiara that always placed on his messy blond hair Fran just walk out through his bedroom and ignoring his sempai, Bel vein popped many time as he reach some knives through his pant's pocket

stab. stab. stab.

ow... what was that for fake-prince-sempai...? Fran asked monotonely

fore ignoring the prince~ froggy~ ushishi~ Bel answered irritated

nevermind sempai...

stab. stab. stab.

Fran just rolled his eyes and began to walk again with his psychopathic sempai that who's always grinning like there is no tomorrow...

sempai... where do you wan't to go...?

to a commoners cafe~

are you serious sempai...?

yes i'am i never tried some coffee of commoners before so i wan't to try them but if it's bad the waitresses and the producer of company is dead~ ushishishi~

yeah... yeah... whatever...

ushishishi~

As they walked through the commoners cafe, Fran and Bel find a seat and began to order some waitresses walk through them shyly and some of them are had already some hearts on their eye's it's already obvious that Fran and Bel are truly hot and cute

Miss as Bel kissed the waitress hand and the other waitresses began to scream kyaaaa~ and some of them scream kawaiii~

Miss as Fran's hand touch the waitress hand to help her to stand up because she's slipped through the shiny floor the other costumer laugh exept for Fran and said are you okay Miss as the waitress shyly nodded and then blush hardly deep some of waitresses scream again

Bel and Fran just order some commoners coffee or whatever Belphegor called it

ushishishi~ Miss i wan't some commoners coffee~ Bel ordered

coffee... Fran ordered

all the waitresses nodded having a blush on their face never gone

Fran's eyes stared at the pineapple head thingy and began to think until he find out that it is his master

Pineapple head Master! Fran scream

All the waitresses laugh at what Fran scream or called

Bel just twitched his eyes luckily for him no one saw it that his irritated

oh oya, oya it's my little one~ Mukuro glanced over at Fran and then Bel and started to smile

Fran run over to his master and said, Master i don't wan't in the Varia anymore i wan't to be with you and Chrome again...

someday i will get you again little one... just be patient... kufufu~ Mukuro said it with a smile making Bel jealous as Bel walked through Fran and Mukuro

don't touch my froggy!

don't call my little one a froggy~ kufufu~

whatever as Fran walked out through the cafe and leave the two fighting Guardians

* * *

><p><strong>Fail XD i promised the next is not going too~ XD<strong>


End file.
